Player 1 & Player 2
by Angelwings2222
Summary: Little drabbles between Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere and their romantic relationship post-Squip
1. Moments Like This

It's moments like these, Michael thinks, that he cherishes the most.

Moments when they're laying on Michael's bed on rainy nights, Michael lying on him, and giving each other soft kisses and pressing their foreheads against the other's.

Moments when Jeremy is lying on Michael's chest, snoring softly, moments like this when it seems like they can forget about the Squip and everything else.

Michael cherishes his moments with Jeremy.


	2. Dance

It's prom night when Jeremy hears that familar song come on the speakers, surrounding the brightly lit room, Michael comes bounding over to him, dancing to the beat and singing along to the song, not caring that he looked like the biggest dork alive. (and also the cutest but that's besides the point.)

Jeremy could only smile as Michael dragged him onto the dance floor, pulling their bodies close together as he sang along absolutely obnoxiously.

Christine looked on and giggled at them, while Brooke merely smiled, Chole rolled her eyes all the while trying to hide a smirk. Jenna was already on her phone relaying the gossip to the rest of the world.

Jake smiled and Rich died of laughter.

Jeremy honestly could say he had the time of his life dancing along to Whitney Houston with Michael.


	3. Slow

All throughout his life, Jeremy's moments with Michael have been slow.

The first time they met, time had felt utterly slow to Jeremy and not in a bad way, just whenever he was around the boy, time slowed down.

Jeremy would be seventeen when he finally figured out what that meant.

The first time they held hands had been slow,

Such as their first hug, first kiss, first 'I love you's' it all felt so slow and Jeremy honestly couldn't get enough of that feeling, it felt like a drug.

Jeremy wouldn't ever get tired of this feeling, as long as Michael was the one making him feel that way.


	4. Jealous

Michael wasn't the jealous type, not by any means. Because he knew Jeremy loved and wanted him, and no he didn't have any doubts about Jeremy cheating on him, he knew he wouldn't. He trusted Jeremy.

But..that didn't mean that he trusted other people. Don't get him wrong he knows their friends would never do anything to jeprodize their relationship..so, why, why did Michael get uncomfortable everytime Rich sat beside him a little too close? Why did Brooke's bright smile at Jeremy make Michael feel sick? Michael was not the jealous type..he couldn't be..

And it feels even worse today as they sit at lunch, Jeremy sitting beside him, and Christine comes skipping over to them, going on excitedly about play rehersal and she hopes the both of them can remember all of their lines, Michael notes how she only seems to be talking to Jeremy and he feels his stomach sink.

Michael then feels a hand underneath the table squeeze his tightly, Jeremy shoots him a quick smile before turning his attention back to Christine..and he feels better. Okay maybe Michael was the jealous type, and undoubtedly Jeremy knew it. But that was okay, because he knew no matter what, Jeremy loved him.

Michael smiled and squeezed Jeremy's hand back, before lying his head on his best friend and boyfriend's shoulder. He was content.


	5. Harm

Author's note: Warning: This chapter is kinda angsty.

Jeremy sometimes wakes up at night screaming, screaming for the voices to stop, screaming for that 'thing' to not hurt him anymore.

Sometimes when Michael sleeps over, Jeremy wakes up sobbing, begging, the invisible destructed chip inside his head to please, please leave him alone. They're just dreams, Michael knows, but it doesn't stop the pain in his heart everytime he sees the love of his life hurting.

So when this happens, Michael pulls the smaller boy to his chest, running his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, as he gently rocks them both.

And afterwards when Jeremy has calmed down, Michael cups his cheeks and makes the other boy look at him.

"I'll never let anybody hurt you, again. Okay?"

"Okay.." And this is enough for now, he's not completely healed and he won't be for awhile..but he'll be alright.


	6. You Know I Love You, Right?

These were moments that Jeremy absolutely adored, lying between Michael's legs on the couch, his ear against Michael's chest as his boyfriend ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" Michael said softly, Jeremy raised his head and smiled at him.

"I love you, too." Michael always does this, says something so unbelievably sweet and at the most content moments, Jeremy loved it, although sometimes he wished he would do it less when they were in public, he remembers once at lunch when Michael just gave him a sweet smile and said,

"You know I think you're beautiful, right?" Jeremy had blushed profusely before muttering things about how boys were handsome not beautiful.

"Well, you're different," Michael had said, "You're beautiful." But around Michael Jeremy always felt like the most beautiful and loved boy in the whole world, he always tried to make Michael feel the same way.

Jeremy snapped back from his memories and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Michael, do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Jeremy asked, and he saw a twinkle in those eyes he adored, he knew he made Michael feel the same and that made him smile.


End file.
